The Strength of Crimson
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou enter a town where a tragedy has ocured. And this one strikes close to the hearts of two of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Strength of Crimson

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Chapter One

"Sanzo, there appears to be a town up ahead." Hakkai said, looking over at his blond counterpart.

"Fine. We'll stop there, restock and spend the night. But that's all."

"That sounds good to me."

"A town! All right! FOOD!" Goku yelled, punching a fist in the air.

"Beer and women's more like it." Gojyo drawled, his ever present cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Both of you, shut up." Sanzo snarled, reaching for his fan.

Hakkai laughed quietly to himself as he pulled into the town. The smile soon slipped from his lips as he noticed the town was deathly quiet. "Um. . .. there may be a problem."

"Oh shit." Gojyo snarled over Hakkai's shoulder.

"This sucks! No food! An' I'm about to die over here!"

The fan made a resounding whap as it connected with Goku's head, knocking the youngest member of the team back into his seat.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

Hakkai looked around as they drove through the streets. "It doesn't look like it's been abandoned. There are remnants of life."

"Right. . . and that means. . .what?" Gojyo replied.

"Lets explore the town and see what we can find. Sanzo and Goku, you go that way. I will take Gojyo and go this way." Hakkai said, parking the car. "Hakuryuu, transform."

The little dragon turned back to it's natural form, kyuuing as it perched on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Fine." Sanzo looked over at Goku. "Let's go."

"Can we find food? I'm starvin' to death!"

"Shut up."

Hakkai turned to Gojyo, laughing a slight bit. "Well, shall we go?"

"Whatever. I just wanna find some beer."

"Of course." Hakkai started walking down the streets, peering in windows, frowning lightly. "Well, there are meals on the tables, fires in the fireplaces and other signs of life, but I see no inhabitants."

"Do you think that they could have been killed before we got here?"

"That's rather unlikely. If there had been an attack, I would think that more of the town would be destroyed."

"Hm. Guess that makes sense." Gojyo stopped walking suddenly, making Hakkai turn and stare at him.

"Gojyo?"

"Look over there." The red-head pointed to a collapsed building, still smoking. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Shall we find out?"

"Yeah." Gojyo headed over to the rubble, his steps quickening, then turning into a flat out run as he caught sight of something red sticking out from it. He started digging, then swore loudly. "Fuck! Hakkai! Get your ass over here!"

"What seems to be the matter, Gojyo?" The green-eyed healer asked, walking over. He frowned as he saw what Gojyo had uncovered.

The bodies of about half a dozen children were lying in the rubble. Their ages ranged from a newborn child to about seven years old. Hakkai's frown deepened when he saw they all had blood red hair.

"Gojyo?"

"Hakkai, I think. . ." Gojyo lifted one of the children's broken bodies from the rubble, peeling up an eyelid. The iris underneath was the same red as a sunset. "Fuck."

"Hanyou?"

"Yeah." Gojyo lifted the other bodies from the rubble, laying them in a straight line. "Can you help them?"

Hakkai shook his head. "No. They're dead. I can only help the living."

Gojyo kept digging, finding two more bodies, both toddlers, then he uncovered a young girl, about eight years of age and frowned. "Hakkai, she's alive. Barely, but alive."

"Let me see her." Hakkai took the small body, laying her on the ground. He held his hands over her form, letting his healing chi flow into her small body. Her tiny body shook and he frowned. "Gojyo. . . I do not know if I can help her."

"Damn it Hakkai! Try harder!"

"I'm doing the best I can." The healer replied, his voice soft and low.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would someone do this?"

"That I cannot answer, Gojyo." Hakkai replied softly, continuing to work on the girl. Gojyo watched him, strangely silent. Hakkai glanced over his shoulder at his friend once, frowning when he saw Gojyo, looking at the dead bodies, his bangs covering his eyes, hiding his emotion. Hakkai started to speak, but a shout stopped him.

"Heyyy! Gojyo! Hakkai! Did you find food?" Goku yelled, running up. He stopped when he saw the line of children, Hakkai kneeling beside the girl and Gojyo standing over them. "What's this?"

"It's a sacrifice." Sanzo answered, walking up, taking a long drag on the cigarette hanging from between his lips.

"What do you mean 'a sacrifice'?" Goku looked over at Sanzo.

The blond priest looked away from the bodies. "I found some of the townspeople and spoke to them. They said they had just barely survived a youkai attack."

"The town does not show any signs of attack." Hakkai said softly. He frowned when he realized the young girl was no longer breathing. "Gojyo. . ."

"Shit. She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry."

"No. You did what you could." Gojyo frowned deeply.

Sanzo looked at the tiny body lying in the dirt. Just another causality of this damn war.

"Hak-Hakkai?" Goku asked, his voice an octave higher than usual, quavering slightly.

"Yes Goku?"

"Why'd she die?"

"I-I do not know." Hakkai sighed, running his hands through his hair. The four of them went silent, just staring, stiff, quiet, no one moving.

"I'm going back to town." Sanzo broke the silence suddenly, startling everyone. "Goku, come on."

"Okay." Goku bounded after Sanzo, glancing back over his shoulder at the other two.

Hakkai watched Sanzo's back. He could tell by the stiffness of the blond priest's shoulders, the way he was walking and the dark chi he was giving off that Sanzo was pissed, but the priest would never admit as much. "Gojyo. Come on."

"Fine." Gojyo trailed them, leaving the bodies behind him. He stopped, turning back. "You go on ahead. I want to bury them. They don't deserve this fate."

"Do you want help?"

"No. I'm gonna do it myself."

"What are you going to dig with?"

"This." Gojyo summoned his shakujuko, shrugging. "That's what the spade is used for. Digging graves."

"All right. Be careful."

"Right." Gojyo started digging as the others disappeared into the distance, darkness falling over the small town.

A/N: Well. . . . . this is quite fun, I think.

I have no idea where it came from... I think somewhere in the deep recesses of my odd little mind.

I hope you enjoy it.

There is more to come if you like what I have here. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

The Strength of Crimson

Chapter 2

Hakkai glanced out the window as he heard the patter of raindrops on the pane of glass. He sighed to himself, shaking his head. I'd better go see to Gojyo. He pulled a raincoat on, then grabbed a second one for Gojyo. He looked over at Goku, who was sitting on the end of his bed, watching the rain fall. "Hey Goku, I'm going after Gojyo."

"Huh? Okay." The young man muttered, half paying attention.

Hakkai laughed to himself, stepping out into the rain. He wandered down the streets of the town, occasionally coming across a few people, but not many. He soon came to the site where they had found the dead children. He halted watching. Gojyo was standing in the rain, plunging the spade end of his shakajoku into the ground, tossing the dirt behind him. A line of freshly dug graves stood beside him, dark against the lighter ground. The redhead was sopping wet, rainwater dripping from his hair. "Gojyo."

Gojyo looked up, his crimson eyes holding surprise. "Hakkai. I thought you hated the rain."

"I do. But I didn't like the idea of you getting ill any better. I would end up having to care for you."

"And that would be an inconvenience?"

"Most likely."

Gojyo laughed a bit. "I see."

Hakkai held out the raincoat. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah. I'm burying the last child. It's. . . these people are monsters." Gojyo replied, taking the raincoat, pulling it on. He went back to digging, measuring the depth with his shakugetsujo.

"You don't know that it was the humans who killed the children."

"Hm." Gojyo went silent, continuing to dig. He finally finished the grave, laying the final child, a little one no older than one year, in the grave. He shoveled dirt back over the child, sighing, banishing his shakugetsujo.

"Do you want me to pray over them?" Hakkai asked softly.

Gojyo looked over at him, eyes widening slightly. "You're not a priest."

"No, but I do know a prayer for the dead. I learned it from the nuns at the Catholic orphanage I was raised in."

"Ye. . yeah. That sounds good. Thanks 'Kai."

"Of course." Hakkai took a deep breath, then bowed his head, memories of his childhood rushing back to him. "Eternal rest grant unto these children, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace. Amen."

Gojyo lifted his face to the rain, letting it wash his face. "Thanks."

"Of course. Now, lets get back inside before we both get sick.

"Sure."

Hakkai smiled at his friend, who gave a weak smile back. They walked back to the inn in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. As soon as they got inside, however, Gojyo's demeanor changed. He headed into his room, grabbing a plate of egg rolls from Goku.

"Hey! You damn kappa! Those are mine!"

"Yeah? Well, I've been working my ass off, you stupid monkey."

"That doesn't give you the right to steal my food!"

"Shut up or die." Sanzo snarled, reaching for his gun.

"Gah. Pissy priest." Gojyo laughed, raising his hands. "I give up."

Hakkai watched Gojyo, a frown on his face. Something was wrong with the red head. It's just like the time with Kami-sama. He's acting like everything's all right when in reality nothing's all right. Hakkai frowned again, then glanced up at the clock. "Gojyo, Goku, I'm going to ask you to leave, please. I wish to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure." Gojyo nodded, glancing back at Hakkai before heading out. Hakkai sighed, shaking his head as the door swung shut behind Goku.

"Make sure Gojyo doesn't leave again." Sanzo growled.

"I'm sure he won't. This time, the problem lies here. He wants to know why those children died."

"I say it was a sacrifice."

"Perhaps it was just the youkai killing them."

"We'll ask around town tomorrow morning. For now, shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine." Hakkai smiled to himself, dropping back into his bed. He heard Sanzo fall into his own bed, then several minutes later, the priest's breathing evened out. Hakkai laid awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, frowning, worrying about his friend in the other room, wondering if Gojyo would be all right. When sleep finally took him, it was a dark sleep, plagued by nightmares, monsters awaiting his soul.

A/N: So.. chapter two's up.

Thank you to my two lovely reviewers: Phantom Gypsy and mimi. You two ROCK! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The Strength of Crimson

Chapter 3

Gojyo awoke early the next morning, slipping out of his bed. Goku snored once, loudly, startling him, but he shook his head, continuing on, pulling his clothes on silently, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, heading to the door. He opened the door and nearly lost his sanity. Hakkai was standing on the other side of the door, that infuriating smile on his lips, one hand raised as if to knock.

"Oh. Good morning, Gojyo. Are you going somewhere?" He said cheerfully, lowering his hand.

"Th' hell are you doin' up so early?"

"I figured you would try to slip out on us again, so I decided to make sure you didn't do that. It was such an annoyance the last time you did."

"Right." Gojyo turned, starting down the hall. "I'm gonna go ask why those kids were killed. You wanna come?"

"Of course. I am as curious as you are." Hakkai smiled at his friend, who gave a weak smile back. The two of them walked slowly out of the inn, walking into the morning light. They headed down the streets, meeting no one. "Perhaps we are a bit early. Shall we return to the inn and get some breakfast?"

"That sounds fine." Gojyo followed Hakkai back through the streets of town, silent, his hands deep in his pockets, cigarette protruding from his lips, sending a trail of smoke to the sky.

"Gojyo, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hakkai. Don't worry about me."

"Too late."

Gojyo chuckled deep in his throat. "Guess so."

Hakkai smiled, leading Gojyo inside the inn. They returned to their rooms, Hakkai sighing slightly when he saw Sanzo sitting in the windowsill of their room, glaring out into the sunlight, smoking. "Sanzo?"

"Let me guess, you're going to go shopping."

"Yes. I need the credit card, please."

Sanzo pulled the card from his pocket, sighing as he handed it to the quiet healer. "Hurry up. And get more cigarettes."

"Of course." Hakkai walked back out of his room, starting when Gojyo appeared beside him. "Gojyo!"

"Hey Hakkai. I'm coming to help you."

"Thank you." The two of them once again walked out into the sunlight. Bootsteps sounded behind them as they walked and Hakkai turned slightly. "Oh. Sanzo. Goku. Are you coming to help as well?"

"The monkey's going to help. I'm coming to talk to people."

"Right." Gojyo eyed Sanzo, but didn't say much any else.

The four of them wandered through the town, Hakkai buying things, handing them to Gojyo and Goku. He frowned when he noticed how quiet Gojyo was being. The red head was strangely silent, not looking at the other people in the group. Hakkai was pulled out of his thoughts by Sanzo talking.

"So, you say that youkai attacked yesterday morning, before we arrived."

"Yes."

"How did you keep from having the town destroyed?"

"We gave them a sacrifice."

Gojyo snarled lightly, stepping forward, one of his hands clenched into a fist. "What did you give them?"

"Could it be the bodies of the children that we uncovered in the collapsed hut not far from here?" Hakkai asked, his voice soft, but holding the promise of pain.

The village leader they were speaking to shrugged. "We gave the youkai those children. They agreed to let us live if we let them kill all the half-breed children in the town. No one cares for those children anyways If a hanyou child is born here, they are abandoned at that hut, where they are given food twice a day. They stay out of our way and we stay out of theirs. They have no family, no one to miss them. It's not like we could give the youkai one of our own children. These children have no parents, no one to miss them, no one to mourn them. It's better this way."

Gojyo stiffened as the village leader kept talking. He glanced over at Hakkai, startled by what he saw. The normally calm healer was almost snarling, his back ramrod straight, his dark green eyes narrowed in a death glare more terrifying than Sanzo's, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. "'Kai?"

"Gojyo, it's just like what they did to me." He snarled, his voice low, harsh, cold.

"I thought it was." Gojyo answered quietly.

"They were nothing, no one cared about them."

"Sir, if you were not who you were, I would destroy you. Those were children, you fool. Innocent children." Hakkai suddenly growled, stepping forward.

"It did not matter. hanyous are a waste to the society."

"My closest friend and the only person I trust in the world is a hanyou. If I were you, I would watch what I say."

Gojyo watched Hakkai, who was suddenly smiling again, his true eye dark with anger, contrasting the smile curling his lips. Shit. He's pissed. 'Course, I don't blame him.

"How could ya do that? They were kids!" Goku asked, looking at the village elder.

"They were not needed in this world. The hanyou only bring bad luck and pain."

Goku looked back at Gojyo, who was hanging his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. A strange smile was crossing his lips and Goku frowned. He opened his mouth to ask Gojyo about it, but a hand descended on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see Sanzo standing there, cigarette held to his lips, violet eyes looking past him to the people behind him. "Sanzo?"

"Ask him later if you have to."

"Okay."

Gojyo stepped forward, looking up at the village elder. "So I'm bad luck, am I?"

"Y-yes. Before you came, the youkai attacked!"

"Before I came, I caused bad luck?" Gojyo's crimson eyes widened, then he looked over at Hakkai and laughed. "Did ya hear that?"

"I did." Hakkai grinned at Gojyo. "Apparently, you are able to produce some very strong bad luck."

"So it would seem." Sanzo spoke up, frowning. "You really are a good for nothing kappa."

"Shut up." Gojyo growled good-naturedly.

"Sanzo, if they killed kids to save the village, that makes them bad guys, right?" Goku asked, looking over at Sanzo.

"You can't really say we're good guys, Goku." Hakkai replied softly. "But yes. It does make them 'bad guys'."

"Let's kill 'em, then." Gojyo piped up.

"We aren't in the business of killing humans, Gojyo."

"You may not be, bein' a human yourself, but I'm not a human. I have no qualms about killing humans. In fact, the world would be better off without 'em."

"While I agree with you, Gojyo, please refrain from causing trouble." Hakkai said softly, placing a hand on Gojyo's shoulder. "And don't forget, I am no longer a human. I gave that up years ago."

Gojyo drew in a deep breath like he was going to respond, but he sighed instead, his broad shoulders slumping as the fight left him. "Fine, Hakkai."

Hakkai watched his friend, who turned from the townspeople, staring off to where the freshly dug graves stood out dark against the lighter ground. Gojyo. . . Hakkai turned back to the townspeople, frowning deeply. "You are all hypocrites."

"What?"

"You pretend to be righteous, accepting and truthful, yet you shun children because they are different, then when it comes to a choice between your life and their lives. . . you give up the child's life to save your village rather than fight and lose a few adults. You slaughtered innocent children to save your own damn asses."

"They were nothing." The town leader replied.

Hakkai snarled, then flung his fist forward, catching the man in the mouth. "Do not speak to me about that. Every living person is someone, something."

The town leader stumbled backwards, wiping the smear of blood from his face. "Arrest them!"

Gojyo summoned his shakugetsujo as guards surrounded them, but Hakkai put a hand on his arm. "'Kai?"

"Let me handle this." Hakkai replied. "Arrest us, if you so want to, but let the priest and child go. They have nothing to do with this."

"We would never dare to arrest a Sanzo priest." The leader replied. "And we will let the child go since, as you said, he has nothing to do with this. But you and the hanyou must surrender to us."

"Fine." Hakkai held his wrists out. "I surrender. Gojyo?"

"I. . ." Gojyo glanced over at Hakkai, who looked at him. His face was smiling, but his green eyes were dark and muddled. " . . .surrender."

The guards slapped shackles on Gojyo and Hakkai, dragging them off to the prison, leaving Sanzo and Goku behind.

"Sanzo!"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"They're adults. They can get out of this situation on their own." Sanzo replied, striding off from where the townspeople were still gathered.

And the plot thickens. . .

I'm glad you are all enjoying it thus far! ^_^

Thanks to my reviewers: Phantom Gypsy, mimi, and duck113.

Ja ni!


	4. Chapter 4

Strength of Crimson

Chapter 4

"Great. How are we gonna get out of this one?" Gojyo moaned, dropping on the small bed in the cell he was currently sharing with Hakkai.

The green-eyed healer glanced up from where he was sitting, leaning back against the wall. "I do not know."

"Come on, 'Kai, you always have some sort of plan brewing in that head of yours."

"Gojyo. . . right now, I want nothing more than to take off my limiters and decimate this town."

Gojyo went silent, watching Hakkai. His best friend was slumped against the wall, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees. His green eyes were shaded, half hidden under dark brown hair. Gojyo sighed lightly, moving to Hakkai's side. "Trust me man, I know what you mean."

"Sometimes I believe it is humans that are the true monsters." Hakkai leaned his head back against the stone wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I agree." Gojyo leaned his head back as well, letting the hair fall back from his face.

"I wonder. . .is there anyone in this world who is truly good? Is there anyone who has no inclination to harm people just for the fun of it?" Hakkai's head dropped to his chest again, staring at the floor.

Gojyo went silent, pondering Hakkai's question. "Well. . . I'd have to say. . .yes."

"Truly? Who?"

"Goku."

Hakkai's head shot up and he stared at Gojyo, then a smile pulled at the edges of his lips and he burst out laughing, one arm crossing his stomach, the other covering his mouth.

Gojyo laughed as well, glad he could lift Hakkai from the slump he had been in. The healer's laughter died down and he sighed slightly, leaning his head back.

"I guess I could say that you're probably right."

"'Probably right'?"

"Yes. Goku's good, except when he loses his limiter."

"Then he's as bad as the rest of us, eh?"

"Something like that." Hakkai smiled at Gojyo, then stood, brushing the straw from his pants, starting for the bed. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Hey! How come you get the bed?" Gojyo rose as well, frowning. "I say we fight for it."

"Fine. Cards or Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. You're too damn lucky when it comes to cards."

Hakkai laughed lightly. "I guess I am."

"Fine. Let's go." Gojyo held out one fist, bouncing it in the air. Hakkai copied him, his eyes sparkling. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Hakkai laid his palm flat in the air, while Gojyo kept his hand a fist. "Oh my. It looks as if I've beaten you."

"Oh hell no. Best two out of three!"

After the best two out of three, three out of four, four out of five and Hakkai's winning each match, Gojyo finally gave up.

"Gah. You friggin' win. Damn. I swear, you have the best damn luck of anyone I've ever met."

"Ah. I'm sorry about that. However, if you are that irritated about sleeping on the floor, you are more than welcome to share the bed with me." Hakkai replied, an impish smile on his lips, eyes dancing merrily.

"Oh hell no." Gojyo shook his head, shutting his eyes, dropping down to the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told ya, didn't I? I only took a man to bed once. Never again."

"So you did." Hakkai looked over at the red headed man sharing a cell with him. "Come morning, we'll get out of here."

"God. I hope so. I need a fuckin' drink and a woman."

"_Good night_, Gojyo."

"'Night, 'Kai."

%%%%

Well...that was fun! ^_^

I had fun with Gojypo and Hakkai's talk. those two are too much fun! XD

Anyway thanks to duck113 and mimi


	5. Chapter 5

The Strength of Crimson

Chapter 5

####

Goku stared out the window, watching the townspeople walk past on the road underneath him. "Sanzo?"

"What, monkey?" Sanzo snapped in response, looking up from his newspaper, but Goku could hear the hidden kindness in the harsh tone of the blond priest.

"Do you think Gojyo and Hakkai are okay? I mean. . . they've been in prison all night and almost all day."

"They're fine." Sanzo flicked his lighter, touching the white flame to the end of the cigarette poking from his lips. "Don't forget, this is Gojyo and Hakkai you're worried about."

"Oh. Yeah. Hey, Sanzo?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!" The fan descended on Goku's head with a sharp thwack. "Hey!"

"Shut up, idiot."

Goku frowned, turning his attention back to the window. He frowned when he saw the cloud of dust in the distance, outside of the town. "Um. . . Sanzo? There's somethin' coming."

Sanzo's robes rustled as he shuffled to the window, shoving his reading glasses up onto the top of his head, trapping his bangs away from his face. He squinted slightly at the cloud of dust, then sighed. "We're going to have company."

"Youkai?"

"Yes." Sanzo sighed again, pulling his robes off, folding them on the bed. He tugged the black sleeves off his arms, leaving him in just the tight black shirt that he wore under his robes. He rolled the scripture and stuffed it in his pocket along with ammo, then brushed his bangs so they covered his chakra. "Let's go, Goku."

"Why'd you take your robes off?"

"I want to see how the townspeople will respond to this threat, without the youkai knowing there is a Sanzo priest here."

"Oh."

"Hurry up."

"All right!" Goku chased Sanzo out of the inn, heading down to the main marketplace, where it appeared the town leader was already in a discussion with a youkai.

"If you give us what we ask, we will leave you alone." The youkai hissed.

"I already told you, we don't have that money!"

"Well, what do you have?"

The leader of the town paused, then smirked. "Two members of the Sanzo party."

"Just two?"

"Two in custody, I should have said. The other two are running around our town somewhere. However, if you take these two, the other two should appear."

"That sounds. . . like it could be fun." The youkai sneered.

"Go get the prisoners!"

Goku frowned as several townspeople disappeared, only to return with Hakkai and Gojyo, still bound. "Sanzo!"

"Shut up and watch."

Goku studied his friends' faces. Gojyo was relaxed, watching the sky as he walked, his usual cigarette hanging from his lips, a thin trail of smoke fading into the blue sky. Hakkai on the other hand, was staring straight ahead, his green eyes shaded.

"Here they are."

"The Hanyou, Sha Gojyo and the sinner Cho Hakkai, who killed a thousand youkai." The youkai growled. "We will take them."

"Sanzo! We gotta go after them!"

"No."

"Why not?" Goku looked up at the blond priest, who stared back down at him.

"Because if we follow them, we will most likely die. Or. . . at least I will."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you see Hakkai's eyes? He's pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if he snaps as soon as they're out of the town."

"Oh. Okay." Goku nodded, paying attention to the goings on.

The town leader smiled, handing the chain to the youkai, who jerked on it. "I'm sure that the other two will be making an appearance sometime soon."

"Of course." The town leader watched the youkai lead the two men out of town, then he heaved a sigh of relief that was drawn back in as a sharp breath of surprise as the cold, hard barrel of a gun found a place between his shoulder blades. "What?"

"You wanted the remaining two members of the Sanzo party? Well, here we are." Sanzo growled in the man's ear.

"Sa. . . Sanzo!" The man cried, turning slowly, arms raised.

"Yes." Sanzo frowned. "I'm not following what you think. I'm not going after those two. They're adults and can take care of themselves."

The leader of the town laughed. "These are youkai of incredible power. Your friends are not coming back alive!"

"Let's just see about that."

###

A/N: So it goes. ^_^

Thanks to Phantom Gypsy and mimi for the reviews!

*bow* I am very grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

The Strength of Crimson

Chapter 6

####

"Hey Hakkai, we're far enough from the town now, don't ya think?"

"Hmmm. . . you maybe right, Gojyo." Hakkai glanced around him, a cold smile growing on his lips. "I will most likely have to remove my limiters to fight."

"Bullshit."

"Pardon?"

"You don't have to remove them. You want to remove them."

Hakkai laughed lightly, anger hidden under the carefree sound. "I guess you're right there."

"'Course I'm right. I'm always right when it comes to you."

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah?" Gojyo looked over at his friend, meeting the intense green stare, seeing darkness hidden in their depths.

"If I lose myself, I want you to do anything that you can to bring me back. Promise me this."

"I promise. Anything I have to." Gojyo replied, dropping the stub of his cigarette on the ground, crushing it beneath his toe.

"Good." Hakkai reached up with his chained wrists, pulling the silver limiters from his ear.

"Oi! What'cha doin'?" Their guard called, but it was too late.

Hakkai removed the final limiter, handing them to Gojyo, who dropped them in his pocket, taking a step backwards as Hakkai's body started to change. The young healer screamed, arching as his body was forced to change. His ears elongated, turning from the rounded human ears to the long, pointed ears showing his blood as youkai. His hands changed from the blunted fingers of a human to the tapered, clawed fingers of a youkai. Vines began appearing from under his shirt, crawling up his body, breaking the chains around his wrist, showing what Hakkai truly was.

Gojyo gasped lightly as the now youkai Hakkai turned towards him, studying the redhead with two different eyes. The right one was Hakkai's usual dark green eye, pupil round and human, but the eye was dull and soulless. His left eye was gold with a slitted black pupil in the center, contracted down to a thin line. He sneered slightly, revealing slight fangs. God. No matter how many times I see him like this. . .it still scares the shit outta me. "Hakkai."

"Put your hands out." He replied, his voice an octave lower than his usual voice.

Gojyo held his hands out infront of him, watching as vines crawled over the metal, slipping around the cuffs, between his skin and the heavy iron, sitting there for a moment before contraction, shattering the cuffs. "Thanks."

Hakkai nodded, turning back to the battle. Within seconds, he had killed the closest ten demons, all ripped apart or strangled.

Gojyo stood behind him, held in place half by awe and half by fear. After a few minutes, he leapt into action, grabbing Hakkai's shoulder. "Hey! Leave some for me, 'Kai."

"Of course." Hakkai smiled lightly, stepping to the side.

Gojyo summoned his shakugetsujo,flying into the fray. He heard Hakkai move into action as well, both of them moving through the band of youkai, easily killing them. They finally reached the leader of the youkai, who was cowering against a tree, hands half raised above his head.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

Hakkai didn't respond, rather he leapt forward, claws extended in a killing strike. Before he could reach the youkai, however, he was slammed to the ground with a strong hit from the side.

"'Kai!" Gojyo yelled as his friend skidded a few feet on the dirt. He started forward, then jumped back as vines crawled over the ground, heading for the new youkai that had appeared. The other youkai was a huge creature, dark and disgusting, his hands alone the size of Goku's head. He dodged the vines that were creeping towards him, kicking out at Hakkai, who cried out as he was slammed to the side. Gojyo started to move again, then realized it was safer if he stayed where he was.

Hakkai stood slowly, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare as he stepped forward, pulling one hand back, a chi ball growing in his palm. He rushed forward, slamming the chi ball into the other youkai's chest before being slapped away himself. He went skidding across the ground again, this time leaving a long trail of blood. Hakkai lay still where he was, gasping, struggling to rise, then falling.

Gojyo growled, jumping into action. He started slashing at the other youkai, wounding it more with each strike. The youkai finally grabbed his shakugetsujo, throwing him with it. Gojyo hit the ground hard, his breath leaving him in one sharp gasp. "Shit."

By the time he got up, Hakkai was already on his feet, launching a furious attack on the youkai. Vines and chi crawled around the youkai, ripping it apart. The youkai screamed in pain as the chi-strengthened vines bit deep into it, tearing limb from limb, killing it. Hakkai stumbled forward to the dying youkai, then knelt, plunging a hand into its chest.

Gojyo shuddered as he watched the vines on Hakkai's arm move down, then contract. The demon shuddered, coughed, and lay still. Great. Now to get 'Kai back. He pulled the limiters from his pocket, dropping his shakugetsujo, rushing forward. He was able to catch one of Hakkai's arms and hold it before vines crawled up his body, tightening in a death grip. He struggled to raise his free arm, the arm that clutched the limiters. Hakkai snarled, slashing at him, plunging a hand into his chest. Gojyo coughed as he felt vines in his chest, binding his lungs in in their grasp. Hakkai closed his fist, crushing one of Gojyo's lungs. "Hakkai!"

Hakkai froze, which gave Gojyo just enough time to slam the limiters back on Hakkai's ear. The young man shuddered, pulling back from Gojyo as his form once again changed. The long youkai ears returned to round human ears, claws returned to nails, fangs retreated and the vines crawled backwards, disappearing. Gojyo dropped to the ground as the vines released him, coughing, struggling to breathe with a collapsed lung. Hakkai stared down at him with wide green eyes, both of them the dark forest green he was known for. "Shit! Gojyo!"

"H... heal me. . . asshole." Gojyo coughed, blood splattering his lips.

Hakkai dropped to his knees, laying his hands on Gojyo's chest, spreading healing chi in the young man's body, repairing the damaged lung. "How's that?"

Gojyo drew a deep breath, then his eyes widened as a shadow fell over them. He summoned his shakugetsujo within seconds, slamming upwards with the blade on the end. Hot blood splashed over Hakkai and him as the blade sliced the gut of the youkai standing above them opened. Hakkai pushed the youkai backwards as it fell, standing, brushing his hands off. "It's good. Thanks, 'Kai."

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah."

Hakkai's head fell and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Gojyo."

"Hey, I don't care." Gojyo shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm. . . fine." Hakkai muttered, before coughing, holding a hand over his mouth. When he removed his hand, he looked down at the blood splattering it, frowning.

"Hakkai. Heal yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

Hakkai smiled a bit, then turned his healing chi inward, healing his own wounds. Halfway through, he crumpled to the ground with a soft moan, curling around his abdomen.

"Hakkai!"

"I'm fine, Gojyo." He smiled up at his friend. "I am just a bit more injured than I expected, and I have used more chi than I thought."

"God, 'Kai." Gojyo shook his head, slipping one of Hakkai's arms around his shoulders, lifting the green eyed healer from the ground. "Come on. We should get back to Sanzo and the monkey."

"Of course."

Gojyo shook his head, helping his friend slowly walk back towards town, both of them silent, thinking over all that had happened.

####

A/N: Ahhahahaha. Sorry about the long dely. I forgot about this story.. . . .

oops.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks to mimi and Phantom Gypsy. You two rule! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

The Strength of Crimson

Chapter 7

# # # #

"Goku, you said you smelled blood." Sanzo said, his voice low, looking down at his young follower.

Goku sniffed, then nodded. "Yeah, an' a lot of it."

"Can you tell what's happened?"

"Nope. But there are two people, covered in blood, coming this way."

"Right." Sanzo checked the ammo in his gun, then looked down at Goku. "If we have to. . ."

"We fight!" The young man grinned up at Sanzo, noyi-bo appearing in his hand. The two figures slowly grew as they approached the gathering. Goku gasped lightly as he saw Gojyo and Hakkai. Both the youkai were drenched in blood, Hakkai leaning heavily on Gojyo, his face pale under the blood caked on it. Gojyo was watching Hakkai, a worried look on his face, his crimson hair knotted and tangled with blood. "Hakkai! Gojyo!"

"Heya monkey." Gojyo replied with a tired smile.

"I see you took care of the threat." Sanzo replied, his voice dry.

"We did." Hakkai pulled from Gojyo's arms, straightening up.

"'Kai..."

"I'm fine now, Gojyo. Don't worry about me."

"Right."

"Yo-you're supposed to be dead!" The leader of the town cried, pointing a hand at the two men.

Hakkai's eyes narrowed suddenly. "'Supposed to be dead,' are we? I think I have this figured out. After the other night, you found a youkai band and paid them to attack your town. The payment? The lives of the Sanzo party, all who could be found in your town, two of which were in your prison."

"N-no! It's not true."

"You damn bastard." Gojyo snarled, stepping forward. "You don't care about lives."

"Human lives, yes, youkai like you, like those creatures," he motioned in the general direction of the graves of the Hanyou children, "have no lives, no souls."

Gojyo started to respond, but Hakkai's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at his friend, drawing a sharp breath when he saw him. Hakkai had his usual grin on his lips, but it was less of a friendly smile and more of a sneer, his green eyes chips of ice above the twisted smile.

"Let me handle him, Gojyo."

"He's all yours."

"Sir, I will warn you, taste your words before you speak them to make sure they are palatable."

"I will not speak with a soulless being, a monster."

"You say that we youkai have no souls. I will tell you have met more humans with "youkai" traits and youkai with "human" traits than I have humans with "human" traits and youkai with "youkai" traits. You cannot judge a person just by what race he is. Gojyo, a hanyou, is the kindest soul I've ever met. Goku, a full blooded youkai, has a bigger heart than most humans. These so called "monsters" you mention are not only friends of mine, but saviors of this wretched soul standing before you. On the point of youkai being monsters, I will admit I myself am a monster, a cruel creature, but not all youkai are. You should spend a day with Goku. He is. . . 'one who can see the ephemeral' and being this, he has more happiness than anyone I have met."

"Hmph. Youkai are cruel creatures, holding no pity in their hearts."

"You can't go on that alone." Sanzo suddenly spoke up. "I'm a cruel creature who holds no pity in my heart. I've killed both youkai and humans without even flinching. Get in my way and I kill you. I'm not afraid to leave my comrades behind. I let them fight their own battles, no matter how wounded they may be. I may not have killed many humans, but it is not below me to take the life of a human. I was taught by my master not to discriminate between demons and humans."

Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo, who was currently loading and reloading his gun with a dispatched air. "Sanzo?"

"And did I mention I'm a human? Born and bred, true blood, not mixed blood, not changed blood, just pure human. According to you, this makes me better than the youkai. But you must not know about the Sanzos. I am only the second human to hold this," he held up the maten scripture, "the Maten Tenjo, the Darkness sutra. Traditionally, this is held by a youkai. The previous youkai bearer of this scripture was a close friend of my master. When he died, he gave the sutra to my master, who passed it to me when he was murdered. There is only one demon I hate, and that is the one who cruelly murdered my master before me."

"I still believe they are evil, soulless beings."

"Tell me, sir, have you ever heard the saying 'even the smallest worm has a soul'?" Hakkai replied, stepping forward again. "What it means is that no matter what you are, you have a soul. This soul is to be cherished, held dear, held close to you. If someone tries to take it from you, you are to do your best to defend it. It does not matter who you are, what race you are, what blood is currently pounding though your veins, you have a soul. And this soul is to be held on until you finally reach the end of your life and pass into the next one."

"'Kai. . ." Gojyo whispered, slightly stunned.

"However, if you still wish to believe that humans are superior to youkai, I will be more than happy to spar with you. Whoever wins the sparring match must be the strongest, according to your logic. The winner has a soul, the loser has none." Hakkai shrugged lightly, slipping easily into a light fighting stance, watching the leader of the town, a small ball of chi growing in his hands.

"N-no, it's all right." The town leader raised his hands, staring at Hakkai with wide eyes.

"All right then." Hakkai backed down, the chi ball dying. His body suddenly went limp, as if his very skeleton had been ripped out. He sagged backwards, crumpling to the ground. Gojyo lunged forward, catching him before he hit the ground. "Th-thank you, Gojyo."

"Sure." Gojyo slung one of Hakkai's arms around his shoulder, holding him up. "Ya okay, man?"

"I'll be fine. I've just used up too much energy."

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure. Between killing the youkai, healing you and healing myself, I ran out of energy."

"Great. Let's get you back to the hotel before you die or something."

"That sounds nice."

Gojyo helped Hakkai walk off, leaving Sanzo and Goku behind. Sanzo turned his attention to the leader of the town. "We're staying for a while apparently."

"Ye-yes sir."

"If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you." Sanzo snarled, loading a bullet into the chamber of his gun.

"I understand."

"Good." Sanzo spun on his heel, glancing at Goku. "Come on, Goku. Let's go."

"Uh... coming!" Goku turned, running after Sanzo. "Sanzo?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said back there? I mean about not hesitation' to kill a human an' not havin' pity an' all that?"

Sanzo looked down at Goku, frowning lightly at the young man. "I meant every word I said. I never say anything I don't mean."

"Oh."

"Come on, Goku. We'd better go check on Hakkai."

"Okay." Goku chased after Sanzo again, staying quiet and withdrawn.

Sanzo frowned when he realized the young man was being too quiet. He looked over his shoulder at Goku, who was staring at the ground while he walked, his golden eyes hidden from sight. "Goku, just because I meant every word I said does not mean that I will recklessly kill humans. The humans that I have killed have each deserved it. Do you understand?"

Goku's head shot up and he stared at Sanzo, eyes widening. "But. . ."

"The first human I killed was trying to kill me." Sanzo stepped forward, putting a hand on Goku's head, feeling the cold metal of the diadem under his palm. He pushed Goku's head back slightly, looking the young man in the face. "I do not kill recklessly. I do not kill needlessly. I only kill if it is kill or be killed, understand?"

Goku stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Hey Sanzo?"

"What?"

"Can I get some meat buns? I'm starving!"

"Stupid monkey." Sanzo growled. "Come on. I'm sure we can get something at the inn."

"All right!" Goku raced off, leaving Sanzo alone.

The blond priest sighed, the yanked a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, flicking a lighter to the end. He blew a trail of white smoke towards the sky, leaning his head back. "Who in this world truly has a soul? Does anyone?"

He sighed to himself again, heading in the direction of the inn, his hands in his pockets, cigarette dangling from his lips, smoke curling into the sky. As he walked, he looked around him at the town. The few townspeople that were out gave him wary glances, pulling back, moving away from him. He snorted, blowing smoke in a thin trail, making one of the women walking past him give him a disapproving glance, pulling her child closer to him. _Feh._ He finished his cigarette and pulled out his pack, taking the last cigarette from the box. "Damn."

He turned into one of the stores on the corner, walking up to the counter. "Marlboro Red. Three boxes."

"Yes sir." The young woman behind the counter said softly, turning to collect them.

"Thanks." Sanzo took the boxes the clerk gave him, passing the young woman his credit card. She took it, completed the transaction and handed it back to him. He nodded, shoving it in his pocket, then headed out, opening one of the boxes, taking out a cigarette, sticking it in his mouth, lighting it. He sighed out a breath of smoke, pushing the rest of the boxes into the pockets hidden in his sleeves. He continued to the inn, pausing outside the door of the inn, his hand on the knob, glancing over at the line of graves that stood dark against the ground. He frowned, then pulled open the door to the inn, walking up to the room he was sharing with Hakkai. Hakkai was laying in bed, dressed in clean clothes, his eyes shut, sleeping lightly, his hair still damp. Sanzo shut the door with a slightly louder bang than necessary, waking him. The young healer sat up slowly as the priest came in, a wincing smile crossing his face.

"Hello Sanzo."

"How are you doing, Hakkai?"

"I'm getting better."

"Can you walk?"

"With help, yes." Hakkai stared at Sanzo. "Why?"

Sanzo pulled on his robes, draping his sutra around his shoulders. "Because."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No." Sanzo grabbed his pack slinging it over one shoulder, then he frowned, grabbing Hakkai's pack as well.

"Fine." Hakkai slowly stood, stumbling to the doorway. "Are we leaving after we do whatever it is you are wishing to do?"

Sanzo sighed, walking forward, grabbing one of Hakkai's arms, slinging it around his shoulders. "God. You're going to kill yourself."

"I shall try not to." Hakkai chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "And you have not answered my question."

"Yes. We're leaving after this."

Sanzo helped Hakkai down the hallway, leading him to Goku and Gojyo's room, pounding on the door. "Gojyo! Goku! Get your shit and get out here. We're leaving."

Gojyo appeared, rubbing a towel through his crimson locks. "What?"

"We're leaving. Where's the monkey?"

Gojyo shrugged, looking over his shoulder to where Goku was laying face down on the bed, watching TV. "Hey monkey. Your owner's here."

"Shut up, kappa." Goku rolled over, looking at Sanzo and Hakkai. "What's up?"

"Get over here. We have something we have to do."

"I'm coming." Goku stood, walking towards Sanzo. "What is it?"

"Just move your ass."

"Whatever."

Goku frowned as Sanzo led them out to where Hakuryuu was waiting for them. The young man loaded his bag into the jeep, then let out a grunt as Sanzo dropped two more bags on him. "Sanzo!"

"Put these in there as well."

Gojyo added his bag to the pile that Goku was holding, then headed to Hakkai's side, taking the young healer from the priest. "I can take care of him."

"I am sorry I am such a burden to you."

"Shut up." Sanzo growled lightly. "Follow me."

Gojyo glanced over at Hakkai as Sanzo started towards the graves where the hanyou children were buried. "What do you think he's doing?"

"I do not know." Hakkai replied softly.

Gojyo went silent, following Sanzo to the graves. Several minutes later, the four of them were standing in front of the graves. Sanzo sighed, dropping into a cross-legged position. He pulled the lotus crown out of his sleeve, settling it on his head.

"I thought you didn't say sutras for the dead." Gojyo said softly, helping Hakkai to sit down.

"I don't."

"Then. . ."

"Shut up." Sanzo folded his hands, starting to speak.

As he spoke, all went silent, as they had nearly four years ago when they had first seen the true Genjo Sanzo, the 31st priest of China.

The words the young priest spoke wove through the warm afternoon, binding the air together, tying the four travelers in this one moment in time. A few villagers stopped, pausing in their daily lives to hear what the priest was saying. The words of the sutra were spoken in a clear voice that rang through the day with an air of power, but also the air of benevolancy, a sympathy of sorts for the souls lost so young. Not only was it a prayer, not only did it hold sympathy for the children, but it was an understanding of the pain that these children suffered. Sanzo's voice was soft, gentle, resounding in the air with a power that remained long after the words had faded.

That day, the true power of a soul was seen, through the actions of a monster, a half-breed, a changeling and a human, four souls thrown together on an endless journey.

~Fin.

# # # #  
A/N: Woah. Long time, no update. Sorry! o_O I've been really busy.

So anyway, this is the last chapter of The Strength of Crimson.

I have to say, it's my favourite chapter of this story. It also has to be one of my overall favourite chapters that I've written. ^_^

There are paragraphs that I wrote in this that I'm quite proud of, even after reading them over and over again.

So... I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thank you for reading!

Thank you to: betcchi and mimi.

Special thanks to mimi who has stuck with me since the beginning!


End file.
